None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is intended to be used as a baiting system for a fishing hook, and more particularly, is intended to be used as a hand-held fishing tool to facilitate the correct and proper threading of leeches, or other live bait, onto a fishing hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional method of hooking a leech is to use bare hands and fingers to control the leech. It is difficult for most people to handle and control a slippery, squirming leech and hook it in the ideal location using this method. This method also incorporates the distasteful action of physically touching the leech. A secondary method has been to hook a leech while wearing gloves or using a cloth rag to handle and control the leech. One needs to firmly and accurately hold and control a live leech in order to hook it in the ideal location (just behind the sucker) and this is an almost impossible task to accomplish while wearing gloves or using a cloth rag. A third method has been to have another individual, preferably someone not afraid of touching leeches, hook the leech for you. The disadvantage of this method is that it requires the presence and assistance of a second individual and regularly requires the second individual to interrupt their own fishing activity in order to assist you.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a means for easily hooking live leeches on a fishing hook in the ideal location, just behind the sucker, without requiring the individual to touch the leech with one""s hands or fingers, and at the same time eliminate the difficulty of handling and controlling the very slippery, squirmy leeches. Live leeches are an ideal fishing bait, but leeches are generally regarded as slithery, disgusting creatures that most people would prefer to never touch. In addition, live leeches are truly slippery, squirmy, and hard to control or handle, even with bare hands, making the process of threading them on fishing hooks quite difficult. The ideal location to hook a leech is on the tail end just behind the leech""s sucker.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a baiting system for a fishing hook, including a funnel with a stopper, a plastic tube over the stem of the funnel, a hole and a slit in the lower end of the plastic tube, and a binder clip.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is to provide a system to direct, control, steer and confine live slippery leeches for easy hooking without ever touching the leech with hands or fingers. At the same time, the system controls and confines a lively slippery leech, allowing one to easily hook the leech in the ideal location, just behind the sucker.
Having thus described embodiments and significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a baiting system for a fishing hook for the baiting of a leech.